


Chapel Blues

by Shotgunpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunpicksthemusic/pseuds/Shotgunpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this <a href="http://the-seventhavenger.tumblr.com/post/102966159040/314eater-prevalere-you-know-how-in-some">post</a>: you know how in some movies the bride/groom calls off the wedding to be with the person they truly love and then they live happily ever after well it’s pretty shitty that the person they were getting married to doesn’t actually get a happy ending but no one seems to care about it to the point that he/she is not even mentioned afterwards as if that person didn’t exist or had feelings at all yeah just a thought</p><p>When Castiel is left at the altar it seems like a bad thing. That is, until he finds a certain bartender...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapel Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a gen ficlet, folks, but might make more later. Kudos, comments are love :)

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Isn't that what everyone always says? There's supposed to be the happy ending. Everything had _seemed_ good. How was he to know it wasn't good?

Castiel sighed deeply, his breath catching in his throat, almost a sob. He glanced around, seeing and yet not seeing the stained glass windows, the pews wreathed in greenery and white roses, the flower petals littering the aisle, light and sound fading into the background as he blinked back moisture.

He sat on the steps to the altar, his hands hanging loosely between his knees. People milled around, their conversation a dull murmur, just background noise. That, he could handle. He couldn't really hear what they were saying in their shocked whispers, conspiratorially snarking in hushed tones about the poor man, left at the altar, his heart obviously ripped out, and wasn't it a shame?

A sharp bark of laughter escaped, and that was all it took. Castiel simply lost it. He started laughing, hysterically, tears running down his face. There was a swell in the crowd and Castiel looked up to see his mother bearing down on him, a tight smile on her face that did not reach her eyes.

Suddenly he was unable to stand being here one second more, here where not thirty minutes ago he'd watched Amelia give him a look of sadness, regret, and defiance before running away from the ceremony and into the arms of Roger. The sound of their car peeling out had been deafening in the silent church, accompanied by the gasps and mutterings of the guests.

Pushing past those same guests now, Castiel ran for the door, shoving his way through, shaking off the hands that tried to stop him, hold him. He climbed into his car, giggling at the cans and shoes tied to the back, at the 'Just Married' written across the back window.

His mother ran in front of the car, to prevent him from leaving, he supposed, but Castiel turned the wheel sharply and swerved around her, tearing down the road, foot pressed to the floor of his vehicle. He put the windows down, found a radio station playing music with wailing guitars, a thumping beat and screaming vocals and turned the music up as high as it would go, feeling it vibrate around him.

He supposed he should feel pain, and he did, he really did. He'd loved Amelia, he thought, but he was also horribly numb. They had been comfortable and maybe that was the problem. Comfortable had led to a wedding planned by someone else, a life set out for him without his input or desires. He grinned maniacally, lifting one hand to yank his bow tie off and tossing it out the window.

He had no idea where he was going to go, or what he was going to do and for once he simply did not care. Amelia obviously hadn't cared. He knew something had been going on between her and Roger. He wasn't blind, nor was he stupid. She'd sworn up and down that she loved Castiel, that they were just friends, and Castiel had nodded, accepting her words at face value. Still, he felt bitter that she'd let it go so far before finding her own happiness. Really, she could have spared him the humiliation and pain.

A bar. That sounded absolutely heavenly right now. Castiel kept his eyes peeled and when he saw the dusty building on the side of the road, he pulled in, looking at the building with anticipation. He parked, stripping his jacket off, opening the first few buttons on his shirt. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he smirked at his reflection. Clear blue eyes looked back, not a hint of tears in them. His cheeks were flushed from the wind, his hair ruffled and untamed, and Castiel couldn't find it in himself to care about his normally precise appearance being disheveled.

Sliding out of the car he went in, heading straight to the bar and signaling for a drink. The bartender nodded and walked over.

"What'll it be?"

And Castiel could only stare, mutely. The man was drop dead gorgeous, short light brown hair, brilliant green eyes framed with thick lashes, cupid bow mouth that was curved in a smile, stubble darkening his jaw...

"Buddy?"

The bartender dipped his head, looking at Castiel with an amused look. Castiel gulped, and with a rough voice, ordered a whiskey. When the glass of amber liquid was placed in front of him, he knocked it back quickly, relishing the burn down his throat, raising his finger for another, and then another and another, until they blurred together in one long line of fire.

"So, what's the story?"

"Story?" Castiel asked, peering up at the bartender through his lashes.

"You're all dressed up, no where to go, man. People like you don't usually land in here."

"People like me." Castiel couldn't help the coldness in his voice. Maybe it was time to leave.

"Easy, buddy." The bartender swapped Castiel's glass out with a water and smiled softly. "Name's Dean. I just meant you're more classy than our usual customer. Definitely hotter."

"Castiel." He offered his hand and sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation of Dean's hand sliding against his own. "I was getting married," he continued.

"Was?"

"She, uh, she left me." Castiel looked down at his hands, twisting the glass of water in his hands. "At the altar."

"Sucks, man." Dean tipped his head back, regarding Castiel. "Look, Cas. I can call you, Cas, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer, leaning forward, tilting his head. Castiel looked up, noticing their lips were so close. All he'd have to do is lean forward just a bit, but instead he lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Dean, his lips parted. He licked his lips, feeling his heart flutter when Dean's gaze dropped to those lips before flicking up to meet Castiel's eyes again.

"Bar closes in an hour or so. If you wanna hang around?"

The invitation was clear, and for once in his meticulously planned life, Castiel was going to wing it, to do whatever he felt like doing. He smiled, tilting his head and deliberately biting his bottom lip. He couldn't deny the warmth that spread through him when Dean's eyes darkened.

"You know what, Dean, I think I do." 

Dean chuckled and headed down the bar to tend to another customer, leaving Castiel to sip on his water. Maybe today hadn't turned out so bad after all. Craning his neck to watch Dean's ass move in his tight jeans, Castiel thought, ' _Not so bad at all_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and kudo. Y'all rock!


End file.
